As a member for a secondary battery, members obtained by laminating electrodes and separators are known (edited by Masayuki Yoshio/Akiya Ozawa “Lithium Ion Secondary Battery, second edition,—Material and Application—”, Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun, Ltd., August, 2001, pp. 173-177).